People have star gazed since the beginning of time. The ancients realized that stars form special patterns in the sky that vary over the course of a year. Many ancient cultures commonly attributed something special to how the stars aligned in the sky at a point in time.
Many people attribute their success or failure in life to the stars they were born under. People commonly “thank their lucky stars” when they have something fortuitous happen. Conversely, when things go awry, such as when a couple divorces, they blame the stars and say that the wedding took place under a bad sign, referring to the signs of the zodiac, an ancient way of organizing how the stars appear.
Most people refer to astrology when they talk about fate, the stars and star signs. Astrology is based on the belief that the dominant constellation of stars at the time of a person's birth dictate their personality and fate. This is based on the ancient Greek system of zodiacal signs. Particular patterns of stars such as constellations were given names and representations. The year was divided into twelve segments and each segment assigned a name based on which constellation was dominate in the night sky in ancient Babylonia.
However, the night sky today does not appear the same as it did many millennia ago, due the constant movement of the Earth and the stars as the universe expands. The constellation that was dominant in the sky in a particular month in ancient Babylonia now appears at a different time in the solar year, yet zodiacal signs are assigned to birthdays based on the Babylonian calendar. The zodiacal signs have little relevance to people who live in the southern hemisphere since these star patterns are never visible there. Astrological signs only consider the date of birth, not the location and when the date occurs on the now-inaccurate astrological calendar.
Once a person knows their astrological sign, they often use their zodiacal sign as a decorative element for jewelry, clothing and even household goods, such as coffee mugs. While these persistent beliefs and customs may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of memorializing other events in their lives.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.